


One Night

by UltimateOptimist



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateOptimist/pseuds/UltimateOptimist
Summary: A lot is going on in the life in Sylvie Brett, one night to blow off steam turns into her worst nightmare.The firehouse are a family. Her family. Can they help her in her time of need?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I need to get better at finishing my fics - but here's a new plot bunny while I work on finishing my other ones!

Sylvie shifts uncomfortably in the taxi, she can feel the driver’s eyes on her, watching her and knows what she must look like. She’s a mess, clearly dressed in the clothes she was out in last night – nice jeans and a nice top with her leather jacket on covering her arms. She should’ve called someone, anyone but she just couldn’t. What would she say? She’s nauseous, groggy and exhausted and she can’t seem to stop her hands shaking. She’s going to be late for work, and she can’t remember if she has any clean long sleeved tops for work to hide the rapidly forming bruises on her wrists. She has a big one forming on her forehead, but she doesn’t know how she got it. Everything gets hazy after sipping her coffee, just flashes. The bruises and soreness tell her the rest.

FLASHBACK  
As soon as she leaves with him she thinks this isn’t a good idea.  
“You know I have an early shift tomorrow, I should probably just go” The blonde begins as they head towards a taxi.  
“How about just a coffee, and a chat. It’s been fun tonight, and something tells me it’s been a while since you’ve had fun,” he smiles at her.   
Sylvia hesitates, it has been a long time, maybe she should just go for it. One coffee couldn’t hurt  
END FLASHBACK

It did hurt though. A lot. Sylvie was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t realise that the taxi had stopped. She hadn’t told the taxi driver her real address, but a block earlier – just incase, only now she has to face the outdoors, alone. She pulls out the fare with shaky hands and tries to control the increasing anxiety as she leaves the taxi. The walk to her house is full of painful steps, she hadn’t realised the pain in her lower stomach, or between her legs until now – clearly the adrenaline and need to get out of...that place, masked the pain. On top of that her wrists are beginning to throb, along with her head – how was she going to work today? Slowly and painfully she marches down the block, determined to get home so she can sit down, and shower. Definitely shower.

She takes a deep breath as she enters her house. She instantly feels safe and shuts the door, locking it instantly. She’s safe here, this is her place, her space. She catches a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the glass panel of the door and looks away immediately. She can feel the tears burning in her eyes, because now the need to get home and to get safe has gone, and the night is beginning to catch up to her. She pushes down the panic, the memories and forces herself up the stairs, needing a shower.  
Slowly and painfully she drags herself upstairs, involuntary hissing as the pain grows. Once entering the bathroom she peels off her jeans, and bites back a sob as they pass her sore skin. The bruising across her thighs and the inside of her legs cause bile to rise up in her throat. They are already black and blue , and finger shaped. The nausea she’s feeling completely overwhelms her when he takes off her jacket and top, and sees the same shapes on her wrists, and the love bite on her shoulder. She drops her knees and vomits violently into the toilet. Every heave brings more pain from her stomach and ribs. She heaves until she brings up nothing but bile. She takes slow deep breathes and tries to calm herself down, desperately trying to piece the night together, she remembers leaving with a man, then coffee, and then.....it’s blank. The thought takes her breath away. She has nothing, until she woke up in a bed, empty. To an empty flat on some street she doesn’t know. She didn’t even think to know she just walk out of the house and down the street until she became aware enough to order a taxi to take her home via her Uber app. She’s so stupid. She didn’t know that man, she didn’t know where he lived and never worked it out just let the location of her phone do the rest. But she knows what happened was not consensual, she didn’t want to sleep with him last night, she doesn’t remember and he was clearly violent enough to suggest she fought back. 

Would anyone believe her, believe that she was drugged because she had to be? She was drunk but not black out drunk. She knows she should call someone, anyone. She knows she should be at a hospital getting treated and have the police collect evidence, but the shame of it all and the panic at the thought keeps her rooted to the bathroom floor.   
No, she’ll shower, and forget all of this she thinks as she finally allows herself to cry. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later....  
“You heard from Brett?” Gabby asks Stella as she walks into the kitchen.   
“No, maybe our girl got lucky last night” Stella grinned as she filled up her coffee cup, thinking about how the blonde left with a man – tall dark and handsome.  
“She’s going to be late,” Gabby sighs, it’s unlike the blonde. She hasn’t been able to reach her partner yet, and that alone concerns her a little, Sylvie was definitely a little intoxicated, which was unlike her. She knew she had a tough time of it lately, with Antonio, and at the time was the glad the blonde was finally allowing herself some fun. But now she was annoyed, and a little concerned.  
“Give the girl a break, she’ll be in” Stella reassured her confidently. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile  
Sylvie tries to ignore the way her hands shake as she applies her make-up, she winces as she brushes over the rapidly formed bruise on her forehead. Just touching it is enough to trigger a memory.

FLASHBACK  
“I should, I should go....” Sylvie smiles as she finishes her coffee. She feels lightheaded, nauseous even and it only appears to be getting worse. She goes to stand, when a wave of dizziness hits her, making her disorientated.   
“No stay, you’re in no condition to get home,” The man – Rich he called himself, moves forward to pin her between her chair and coffee table.   
“No really it’s....it’s late” She continues, rubbing her forehead as the room spins. Rich grabs her arms hard, “No stay.”  
END OF FLASHBACK

Sylvie flinches as she comes out of the flashback, she can almost smell his cologne. The thought makes her stomach turn. She takes a few deep steadying breaths wills her hand to stop trembling.  
She can do this. She has to do this.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before.....Can the guys help Sylvie open up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos - sorry for such a long time between chapters - my muse was lost but now it was found (the plot bunnies must be coming out for Easter haha!)  
> Let me know what you think...…  
> I would also like to say - I don't own these characters, This story obviously contains triggers of sexual assault.   
> I know that this is a very serious subject, and I don't intend any offence or to make light of such a serious situation - I hope this does not offend.

Chicago Fire 

Brett is late. 10 minutes late at least. Brett painfully pulls herself out of her car, wincing as the movement pulls at her sore ribs. Everything hurts. Her ribs and head hurt the most currently, and her thighs but thinking of that makes her stomach turn. She braces herself on her car, taking a deep breath. Its Tuesday which means team meeting, and she doesn’t want to draw attention to herself by walking in late, but she will draw attention even more to herself if she doesn’t turn in. She sighs, biting her lip against the tears threatening. She can do this. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Ok let’s begin….” Boden’s voice booms across the squad room, which is minus a certain blonde paramedic.   
Gabby sighs as she looks around the room, checking her phone which is stubbornly blank. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blonde slips into the room just as Boden was wrapping it up. She can feel the burning gazes of her colleagues, she tries not to squirm under the attention, squaring her shoulders. 

Boden’s eyes flick to her, gaze unreadable. 

“Morning Sylvie” Otis smirks from where he stands, it’s not like the paramedic to be late. Even after a night out at Molly’s. 

Sylvie nods with a forced smile. She knew that this would happen, and if all she had done was leave with a man, well then she would take it in the good nature that it was intended. Only that’s not what happened……

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Everything ok?” Gabby asks, brushing a hand against her arm as the squad all leave the room. Brett is the last in and first out, trying to avoid the crowd   
“Yeah,” her smile is overly forced, and her partner spots it immediately. The ball of anxiety which has sat in her stomach all morning, grows further. The blonde’s hands are shaking slightly, where they are held in fists by her side. 

Gabby opens her mouth, as if to say something else but the paramedic interrupts her, “I should go and apologise for being late…..I’ll meet you at the rig.” 

“She alright?” Severide’s voice asks from behind the PIC. Casey not too far behind, clearly Gabby hasn’t been the only one to spot how tense the young woman is. 

“Yeah I thinks so, just a late start” Dawson frowns, an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach that something much bigger is going on. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sylvie sighs heavily as she walks back through the house, Boden as always was understanding about her lateness, knowing the woman didn’t make a habit out of it. She blamed her car not starting, but she couldn’t help but wonder what everyone else thought – surely some of the house had seen her leave with this guy, and now she turns up late to work. Her whole body aches and throbs, the worst being her ribs and thighs. Her head is aching too, right over the right temple where she has hidden the bruise. She knows she should tell someone – anyone, because she isn’t really in a fit state to be working today. The thought of telling anyone, turns her stomach further. Would people think she deserved it? Would they believe her?...…

“Hey girl, how was your night?” Stella asks, a mischievous glint in her eye, interrupting her thoughts. Brett jumps at the touch, but the firefighter doesn’t appear to notice, or think too much about it. Stella wraps her arms around the paramedic’s shoulders. Brett bites the inside of her cheek as the nausea rises in her stomach. She doesn’t want this. The touch, the attention, it’s too much. She fights what feels like every nerve ending in her body not to flinch against the touch, it hurts her shoulders, which is weird because she doesn’t remember seeing any bruises this morning, or being held by her……

She swallows back bile as hazy memories fill her mind. Her heart begins to pound, her palms sweaty.

“It was….fine” she lies, working hard to keep her voice steady. 

“Fine? Just fine, girl you need to pick better” Stella grins with a wink. Sylvie forces a laugh, which could very well be a sob. Doesn’t she just know it.

She is able to shrug the other woman’s arm off as her partner shouts her to the ambo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Doughnuts and Coffee?” Gabby asks as the blonde pulls herself into the rig – biting back a wince as her ribs sting. 

“Sure” she forces a smile again, her cheeks already aching with the effort. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

The nausea is growing as the morning goes. Sylvie nods along to Gabby’s conversation, something domestic involving Casey. It’s not that she isn’t interested, but the nausea is getting worse. The doughnut she has forced down is dangerously close to reappearing and she feels hot, and dizzy. She opens her window slightly, and draws her knees up a little as a feeble attempt to ease the pain in her stomach, but it all it does is make her ribs hurt more. Shaky hands open the bottle of water she had bought with her coffee and doughnut. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Gabby asks, watching her partner getting steadily paler as the morning has progressed. She’s also noticed how close the younger woman’s hand is to her stomach, and intermittently her mouth. She clearly isn’t feeling well. 

“Yeah”, Brett nods, “Sorry, I must be……more hungover then I thought” she forces the lie out against the lump in her throat. Instinctively she pushes the sleeves down further against her wrist. 

“Do you want to grab some air?” Gabby asks, can’t help but being concerned. She has never seen the blonde look like this, even after a late night. The gnawing anxiety is back. 

“Yeah, please” she sighs relieved. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matthew Casey has just sat down with his coffee when the alarm goes off. He swallows the sip, glaring at the ceiling while his squad lieutenant counterpart smirks.   
“Squad 3, Truck 81, Structural Fire at 110 West Street…..” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Ambo 61 pulls up the rescue is well underway. The fire is relatively contained, with Casey taking one of the children out into the grass across the path from the house. 

Despite the pain she is feeling Brett steps into action, grabbing one of the kit bags and following her partner – who is already ahead of her.

“Smoke inhalation I think,” Cruz shouts over as soon as he spots the pair. “Look after him,” already heading back towards the fire. 

“I need a hand here!” Brett!!!” Herman shouts over, carrying a limp adult in his arms. The blonde turns, adrenaline keeping her going and she nods at Dawson. Brett rolls a gurney towards him, meeting him halfway from the grass area she was just standing at. 

When lifting the petite woman onto the gurney, Herman accidentally elbows the blonde in her bruised ribs. Brett hisses, and bites back a groan as a sharp, red hot pain lances through her side. She bites her lip, needing a second or two to catch her breath.

“Brett you ok?” Casey’s concerned voice reaches her suddenly. 

Herman frowns already apologising.

“It’s ok just a bruise from my gym class” she reassures the pair, breathing through the spike of nausea the pain has caused. “Grab me the O2” she instructs the lieutenant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sylvie clambers almost blindly out the rig as soon as Gabby pulls up. The adrenaline which kept her going through the fire, and the journey has worn off, leaving her in pain and exhausted. She’s trembling from head to toe, the sting in her ribs has been worse since Herman accidentally brushed past her at the fire. Everything hurts, and she doesn’t know if she can last the shift, but she hates the idea of the gossip if she does leave mid-shift. They all seen her last night, they all seen her drink, they all seen her leave…..

“Brett?” Gabby asks, following her out.

“I’m ok, think I just need to lie down” she promises. Pulling at her sleeves again. Gabby’s heart sinks a little as she realises that the junior paramedic is trembling, and she has tugged at her sleeves constantly throughout the morning. 

“Did something happen last night?” Gabby asks, wondering if she really had spent the night as they all assumed she had. Did the guy try something on?   
Sylvie’s eyes stings with tears, this would be the perfect opportunity to say anything. But she finds herself paralysed, with doubt and fear. 

“No….No he didn’t” she shakes her head, feeling as if a stranger was encompassing her body. 

“Ok well go, lie down” Gabby frowns spotting the tears. She knows her partner is out of sorts, and for once Gabby is struggling to know a) how to ease her obvious discomfort and b) what is going on with her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Hey Brett, you coming for some lunch?” Herman asks as he spots the blonde wearily walking towards the bunks. He frowns a little as he spots the protective hand which is practically cradling her right side. 

“Save me some, think I’m just going to lie down for a while” she smiles at him, or she thinks she did she’s started to fade and fade fast. 

“Late night will do that to you” Otis laughs as he walks past the pair, Cruz in toe. 

She isn’t sure why that comment in particular is the one to wear her down, but it does and she feels the tears that have threatened all day break through the damn. Herman spots the tears but before he can say anything the blonde has disappeared down the corridor.......


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie breaks down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and kudos. It really helps me keep going with the story, knowing you all like it.  
> Sorry for such a long wait for the chapter - I really hope this is worth the wait.  
> DISCLAIMER: Don't own a thing. This story includes the aftermath of a sexual assault - it is never my intention to offend or upset anyone.

Chapter 3 

Sylvie sobs bites back a sob as she rushes in to the stalls. It’s all too much, and they’re laughing. How can she tell them, her family what happened. How stupid she was to go home with a total stranger. Who pinned her down and….  
That train of thought sent a dry heave through her. The room span around her and she bent over the sink. Trying to keep herself calm. She can’t get a breath, its too hot. She pushes up her sleeves and leans over the sink, running her wrists under the cold tap to try and give ground her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Hey check the bathroom for me?” Herman asks Gabby quietly from where she is pouring herself a cup of coffee, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.   
Gabby raises her eyebrows, but hands her cup over to him, an awful feeling that this might have something to do with her absent partner. Herman nods at her and places a hand on her shoulder as she is leaving. 

Stella watches the quiet exchange out the corner of her eye from where she is sitting, half listening to the conversations around her. She decides to silently follow. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blonde can’t catch her breath, it all just hurts. Nausea swirls around her stomach and she finds herself running inside the cubicle, her stomach violently contracting as she painfully expels what little she has managed to eat today. The retching does nothing for her tender ribs, or the aches and pain she feels in her body or head. It just makes her sob all the more. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

“Brett?.....Brett you ok?” Gabby asks hesitantly as she can hear the retching as soon as she enters the bathroom. She's not sure what to do, she's never seen her partner sick before. Not long after the painful sounding retching stops, she hears a sob and that is enough for her to stride to the stall. 

She pushes the door open to see Sylvie hunched over the toilet, her head cradled in her trembling hands. Gabby is sure the blonde hasn’t heard her. 

“Hey Slyv…..she places a gentle hand on her back giving it a gentle rub. 

Sylvie flinches away from the touch, too wrapped up in her thoughts, and the pain. Flashes of last night come to her, the man gently guiding her into his home, with a gentle hand on her back. She can almost smell aftershave, which makes her heave again.

“Hey it’s ok, just me sweetie” Gabby reassures her, pushing back some of the fly-away hair which has come out of its braid. Brett flinches as the Latina inadvertently touches the bruise on her forehead. 

Gabby frowns, but says nothing – she is too concerned. 

“Nice deep breathes,” Gabby coaches, anxiety swirling as she realises how bruised the blonde's face is. What the hell happened last night? 

Brett tries valiantly to catch her breath and quell her nausea but she ends up just retching, bringing up nothing but bile. Just the sound makes Gabby wince. She rubs her back gently while the blonde takes a few deep breathes. Gabby wished she had brought some water with her, and is reading her thoughts she feels a dark shadow eclipse the doorway. 

It’s Stella, the firefighter clutching a bottle of water looking as concerned as Gabby feels. The other woman takes it, mouthing a thank you while Stella stays in the doorway, not wanting to crowd the blonde. She nods, and frowns as she sports the bruising on the blonde’s wrist – bile rising in her throat as she realises they are finger shaped. 

“Slyv” she can’t help but breathe out. Starting to realise what may have happened last night. 

Gabby follows the brunette’s eyes and felt sick at which she saw. She pushes it down as she sees just how hard the blonde is shaking, and how quick her breathes are.   
“Hey Brett, I need you to try and slow you’re breathing ok. You’re safe here sweetie” she brings out the voices she uses when she is dealing with patients. It’s soft but commanding. Instantly her partner responds, and her breathes slow. 

“Think you can take a sip of water?” Gabby asks after a few minutes. The blonde is ashen, making the bruising on her wrists, and now that her make up has gone the vivid bruising on her forehead. Brett exhales and takes a shaky hand to grab it. She tries a reassuring smile, but clearly at the frown lines on Gabby’s and Stella’s face she hasn’t managed. She takes a sip and closes her eyes, she’s lightheaded, now the worst of the nausea is passed, and the rooms tilting a little around her. She shuts her eyes for a second, trying to blot out how she feels, both physically and mentally – she’s so ashamed. She tugs at her sleeves again, curling into herself and slowly moves so her back is resting on the wall of the cubicle. 

All 3 women jump as the door opens, and Sylvie looks at the floor, face burning with embarrassment. She doesn’t want anyone else to see her, not like this, she doesn’t want to explain this any of this to anyone. Gabby shifts so she is opposite the blonde, crouching on her toes so she is just high enough to block her from view. Sylvie is to out of it to be grateful. 

Stella turns around, to see a very unsure Severide. If the situation hadn’t been so serious, the suspicion at what happened to Sylvie so terrifying and heinous then it would have been funny – it’s a look not all that familiar on his face of the so self-assured lieutenant. 

“Give us a minute” Stella states firmly, not really a request. Severide goes to ask if everything is ok, because despite the strategic positioning of Stella, and Gabby he can spot a pair of boots between their bodies, which he knows have to belong to the absent blonde paramedic – the one who has looked pale and drawn all morning. She's clearly sitting on the floor of the bathroom, which means she is probably not ok.

“We’re fine,” Stella interrupts him before he can speak. Her eyes, clouded with concern and pale face tells him whatever is happening is serious – but trusts these women have everything handled. He nods, trusting he and the others, will find out what they need to know later. That’s how it worked sometimes in the firehouse. He leaves silently.

Slyvie bites her lip hard, to stifle any further sobs, she doesn’t want to embarrass herself further, to cause any further fuss. Soon all she can taste is the metallic tang of blood. It makes her stomach roil again. She wants to get up off the floor, she wants to leave, to crawl into bed and forget the past 24 hours ever happened but she’s sore, so sore and weak…..she doesn’t even know if she can.

As if reading her mind Stella crouches down and offers her a hand, “Lets get you up off this floor huh?” Slyvie nods, still staring at the woman’s boots. She can’t bear to look either woman in the eye. Stella gently pulls her up, mindful of the bruising on her arms, which makes Stella blood boil. Who could have done such a thing to such a kind, gentle soul? She shares a look with Gabby, neither quite sure what to do next. 

Sylvie slams her eyes shut, as the room spins again and limps over to the sink. Slowly letting go of Stella’s hand. She’s not sure she wants anyone touching her now. Her ribs and stomach throbbing. The bruising on her thighs are being chafed by her work pants. She leans over the sink, trying to ignore her reflection. She knows she looks a mess. She runs her wrists under the cold tap again, allowing the chill to ground her. After several minutes she swills her mouth to try and get rid of the test.   
“Sweetheart what’s going on?” Stella finally asks. Brett’s eyes fill with tears. She doesn’t want to say it. 

“How are you so bruised?” Gabby asks, gently pushing. The pair feel like they know what is going on, that their friend was assaulted last night, and suspect by her defensive nature how serious the assault might have been, but they need to know so they can help her. 

“I uh….” Sylvie bites her lip she can’t say the words out loud. Her legs are barely holding her weight anymore, she leans heavy on the sink. She can’t say it.

“Where are you hurt?” Stella asks gently. Trying a different tact. 

Sylvie half laughs, half sobs at the question, shaking her head. Everything hurt.

“I’m going to grab a couple of things ok, and tell Boden we are taking our break” Gabby decides, she wants to make sure if she needs to take her partner to the hospital. She can feel her anger rising, at the situation, at the fact the whole house has been gently teasing her all morning when she was…..well hurt, at the blonde for trying to hide it. She needs a minute outside this room. 

Sylvie finally snaps her head up. “You can’t. Please…” her bright blue eyes are wide with panic.

“Hey, we need to check you over, just us girls ok. But you’re hurt Sylv and you can barely stand.” Stella reassures her soothingly. Brett deflates, not sure she has any fight left in her. 

“C’mon lets get you seated” she gently guides the blonde to the benches in the locker room slowly, seeing how the blonde is wavering on her feet, white with pain and exhaustion. 

Gabby nods at Stella, and leaves the locker room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Brett breaks down, her girls take care of her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for everyone who has commented, gave kudos so far - it really helps me keep writing!

CHAPTER 4 

Gabby blows out a hard breath as she walks through the house, trying not to make any eye contact to the men sitting in the communal space. She can feel two sets of eyes on her as she walks through with purpose. One being a lieutenant, the other his stand in. A flash of a broken blonde paramedic goes across her mind. She feels sick at the thought of what might have happened to her friend last night. She walks to the ambo without really seeing, and completely misses that Squad 3 are sitting playing cards next to the ambo. She pulls out a kit bag and decides to take out the items she needs, the last thing Slyvie probably wants is the guys to see her hauling a medical bag through the house. 

“She alright?” Kelly asks quietly, making Gabby jump.

“Sev! Don’t do that” she hisses. 

He smirks, despite the seriousness of the situation. Gabby takes a breath, stuffs a few icepacks, dressings and her stethoscope. She grabs the spare bottle of ibuprofen she keeps in the top shelf of the ambo, because the blonde looks in a lot of pain. 

“So” he prompts, not liking the silence. 

“She’s fine” she sighs firmly, not wanting to cause any fuss. Deal with Sylvie, find out what has happened then let everyone worry and panic. 

Severide nods, clearly not believing it, he steps aside to let her past. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stella says nothing as she sits next to the blonde, her warm hand on the EMTs trembling one underneath it. Slyvie isn’t really alert to the room, or who’s there with her. Her gaze is focused solely on the tile in front of her, and she’s biting her lip so hard it makes Stella wince.

The brunette isn’t sure what to do here, and selfishly wished she had gone to grab the gear rather then Gabby. Gabby would be better then her, more sensitive, she knows Brett better. Stella’s loud, opiniated with a lively soul – and the woman feels she isn’t enough for the blonde right now. She can see the silent tears making her way down Slyvie’s cheeks, and snaps into action.

“Hey gorgeous, think you can take a few sips for me?” She asks quietly, unscrewing the practically untouched bottle.

Brett jumps at the noise, and Stella winces, the last thing she wanted to do was startle her. 

Sylive sighs, she’s still nauseous, but she knows she needs to try and drink something. She nods and with a trembling hand reaches out for the water. It’s like the blonde’s only just realising where she is, and who is with her. She grabs Stella’s hand with hers, squeezing it to ground her again. To try and focus on that rather then the pain, and the thoughts of last night. 

“I’m not going anywhere” Stella promises, gripping back and settling closer to her. Their thighs now touching. Stella hesitates, unsure at how Brett will take the contact, but decides to risk it and slowly pushes hair back from her face. 

The bruising appears to be deepening, a vivid purple which stands out on her pale face. Stella gently pushes up the blonde’s sleeve, where angry livid fingermarks sit. It makes Stella feel queasy to look at it, and she can feel fury stirring up within her. 

“What happened to you huh?” She wonders aloud, unable to help herself – she didn’t quite mean to ask. But startling her completely the blonde answers in a small voice.

“He…Uh….The guy last night” Sylive’s breath quickens, and hitches in her chest. Stella feels a quiet presence in the room, and her eyes flick to a familiar figure in an EMT uniform – still and silent at the doorway, clearly not wanting to intrude on such a private moment. 

“Sylv….What did he do?” Stella asks firmly taking both hands in hers. She knows her friend needs to say it.

“He….I said….” Sylive begins crying now, the sobs bursting out of her sore chest. She’s tired. It hasn’t been even 24 hours and she’s already tired of pretending. 

“What did you say?” Gabby asks, when Stella can’t voice them past the bile in her throat.

“I said no……” Slyvie buries her face in her hands, not caring how it hurts her wrists or the position hurts her chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Ambo 61 is out of commission” Boden informs both of his lieutenants who are standing in front of him. “Sylvie is out sick, and Gabby’s making sure she’s getting home ok. The relief will be in, in a hour”

“She ok Chief?” Casey frowns. 

“I don’t know,” Boden admits with a sigh.

“The girl’s will make sure she’s ok” Kelly reassures both men.

“Can you miss Stella for an hour or so?” Boden asks. 

Casey nods, “Whatever they need.” He shrugs, sharing a look with Severide. They’re family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabby stands in shock for a minute, trying to absorb the EMT’s words. Not Sylvie. This couldn’t have happened to her. Not the gentle, kind soul which is sitting in front of her, curled into herself. Inconsolable. Stella wraps an arm around her, gently tugging her in for a grounding contact, gently kissing the top of her head so she doesn’t startle at the touch. Each sob sounds painful. 

Gabby exhales hard, and rolls her shoulders. She has to be strong. 

“Hey it’s ok, it’s ok” Stella whispers gently, despite they’re only being the three of them in the room. 

“Slyv,” Gabby finally founds her voice, “Let me have a look ok?” 

The blonde shakes her head, still buried in her hands. She can’t let them see. 

“Sweetie we need to check you over, just a little ok, you’re hurting babe.” Stella pushes gently. “We can just sit here until you’re ready.” 

Gabby gives her friend’s arm a squeeze. The three sit in silence for a few minutes, Gabby is aching to see her friend’s injuries. She knows her partner will need to go to the hospital, to get some blood tests to make sure she’s not been given anything. God just the thought makes her feel sick all over again. 

The blonde pulls away from her friend, rubbing her hands down her face. 

“Ok let’s do this.” 

XXXXXXXXXX

Sylvie let’s Gabby look at her wrists first, her gaze firmly planted on the floor while her partner probes the joints, movements and bruises. She can’t help but gasp when Gabby hits particularly tender spots. She deliberately looks away when Gabby tilts up her head to look at the bruising in her face. She complies with the exam though, trying not to look at her partner. She doesn’t want to see the pity in her eyes. 

“Did you loose consciousness?” Gabby asks whilst getting the blonde to follow her finger. It hasn't escaped the woman's notice that the blonde is doing everything possible not to look at it her.

“I…I don’t know. Things are, hazy I don’t remember much” Brett replies with a sigh, willing herself not to break down again. She can feel her hands begin to tremble again in her lap, not sure if they ever had stopped. 

Gabby nods, hearing the note of panic in her voice 

“Ok sweetie Can I take a look at your ribs? What else hurts?” She knows the younger woman needs to be seen in the ER, she’ll need blood tests, and medication incase….well incase he didn’t wear anything to protect her from infection. She figures she can rule out the more superficial damage first, to help speed things up once they get to a hospital. If Sylvie lets them take her. She mentally shakes herself from that line of thought – putting it aside for later. 

“I uh….My legs” Sylvie’s cheeks flame at the implication.

Gabby’s stomach turned at the words, she exhaled “Ok well why don’t we check these ribs over and then we’ll get you checked at the hospital.” 

Sylvie inhaled sharply, but nodded closing her eyes – she really didn’t want anyone to know what was going on. Going to the hospital made all of this so much more real, but she knew she had to be checked out, she needs tests, meds, all sorts. 

Stella and Gabby shared a look, Gabby decided to take the nod as a yes and continue examining her friend. 

Gabby slowly lifted up the blonde’s t-shirt, not expecting her to flinch so violently, instantly curling into herself with a small cry as pulling her knees up hurt her ribs and stomach even more so. Gabby reacted just as quick, instantly pulling her hands away. Not sure what to say, or do. She'd been ok so far, well as ok as can be expected. The change is shocking. 

“Hey sweetheart its ok” Stella jumped into action, finally finding her voice. “You’re safe, you’re safe, you’re safe” she repeated, gently carding her hands through the blondes hair, being careful not to touch her anywhere else.

“I think, can we just go…..go to med” Sylvie asks, talking to her knees. The fight to pretend, to refuse any help has gone out of her. She's tired, her head aches, her stomach, ribs and in between her legs are pulsating with pain.   
She doesn’t want her friends to see her so broken, so hurt, so….degraded. She doesn’t really want to go to med, not really when it's full of people she knows, but she feels safe there. It’s a warm place. She trusts them all. 

“Yeah sweetie course,” Stella reassures her. The firefighter is relieved she didn’t have to convince the blonde to go to the hospital. 

“Ok,” Sylvie whispers to her knees. 

“I’ll go grab my car, get it warmed up” Gabby states, feeling better there is a plan in place. She needs a moment of air, before what happens next. 

“I’m going to grab you another water, then we can go ok?” Stella states, giving the medic a much-needed minute to pull herself together before walking down to the car. Dreading what was coming next.


End file.
